Mortal Kombat : The Final Battle
by Jamesbuc
Summary: The Dragon king is ready to rule. The realms are set on the brink of a war. There will be fatalities. This is... The Final Battle. this fic is unfortunatly CANCELLED due to crappy planning, a remake is being currently planned
1. Hated Allies

_Just to point out. This fic starts straight during/after the game Mortal Kombat Deception. The Events in 'Armageddon' do not happen here and also there are one or two small plot pieces that are changed/edited slightly. The Characters Alex Walker, Scott. K. Wagner, Matrik and Berserk all belong to iceangelmkx. There will also be a lot of character deaths (So dont be suprised if a fave character gets killed). I think thats all the info I need to give. :) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Mortal kombat : The Final Battle

* * *

**

Sindel stood at the top of the craggy mountain that overlooked the Dragon Kings Temple. Nearby various hideously mutated beings, Tarakatan Soldiers, were teasing a man. Taunting him. Suddenly the man's neck almost exploded in blood. Baraka, the head Tarakatan, walked over and yelled at the group, probably for messing about. They then all walked inside. Obviously they had more important work to get to.

Sindel sighed. Even if this did start she knew many life's would be lost, many life's, both good, bad and innocent. A figure walked nearby and spoke as if knowing what she was feeling.

'You know this has to be done' Sindel turned round to face the large muscular figure of Shao Kahn. It seemed strange that he was now assisting her to destroy the King.

'Yes I know. How is Havik doing?' Shao Kahn shook his head. His crown seemed to glow bright in the sun.

'I do not know, he has not reported back for quite some time' Sindel looked back at the castle worryingly. A small figure walked out of the castle. She was slim and wore a purple battle outfit.

'Kitana!' Sindel attempted to yell, she stumbled forwards, the rocks cracked under her feet. Kahn grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her backwards out of sight.

'Shhhh. If you do that they will surely hear us' Sindel let out a sob of despair. Minutes passed in uneasy silence. Sindel kept down low near Shao Kahn. How strange life can turn out, only a few weeks ago she would have been terrified and worried for her people at the sight of him. Now however he was set as an ally, his presence as comforting as anything possible. She then stood up, releasing herself calmly from Shao Kahn's grip. He let her go.

'Come, we should get going. Our forces need direction' Shao Kahn seemed to smile.

'Of course. Let us go' He got up, brushing the sand of his battle costume and started to walk off towards camp. Onaga, the Dragon King, had not found out about this camp yet. All was going well.

* * *

A strange, almost skeletal man slowly walked amidst the various jagged rocks and plinths that surrounded where he was in the netherrealm. He looked down on a small crinkled map with his disfigured and scarred face. Somewhere around here should be where his contact was to meet him. A small figure, shaded in dark black, approached. His blue eyes flashed before the man. 

'You are Late Havik, I do not permit such tardiness usually but considering this is supposedly important what do you want?' Havik smiled wickedly.

'Ah, good to see you haven't lost your sense of time then Noob' Noob rolled his eyes annoyed. He had to cancel an important meeting because of this.

'Cut it Havik and tell me the news!' Havik grinned, annoying this guy was almost way too easy.

'Ok then, I am here to ask... For a favour' Noob groaned. This wasn't good. The last time Havik had asked a favour from him he had been pelted with zombie pieces.

'What favour' Havik bit what was left of his tounge to try and stop laughing.

'Onaga has returned' Noob's eye's widened in shock and horror. He had heard many tales of this Onaga person for years but had never thought that the dragon king was in fact real. He shook his head remembering the conversation.

'And what do you want me to do about it?' Noob grunted. Behind him a dark coloured robot was approaching.

'I want you to help us fight the dragon king. If he continues his power reign then everywhere will be destroyed and taken over by him' This seemed to satisfy the explanation. Noob suddenly noticed the robot next to him.

'Ah Smoke. What is it?' Smoke looked up. His metallic body squeaking a little.

'The others are wondering why you are not at the meeting, what shall I tell them?' Noob stared at Smoke annoyed, he thought that Smoke could at least make a good lie up himself. Oh well.

'Good bye Havik, I will meet you near the destroyed tower' Havik nodded as Noob and Smoke left him. Havik turned back to his map. There was still two other people he had to find. The next person was... Ashrah.

* * *

A large scaly beast, Onaga, sat down carefully on the Throne of Outworld. He then surveyed the large room. Around the place were the six Kamidokus which that fool Shujinko had so dutifully collected for him. At the top of his Throne was the seventh one. The gemstone in the centre shone brightly. A servant wearing a orange harem dress and veil walked up carrying a heavy jug of wine. 

'Thank you Sonya, you may leave now' Sonya bowed and left the room. Just because he ruled Outworld and probably soon the rest of the realms didn't mean he had to rest on his laurels. In his time being polite when not in battle was an always. He intended to keep it that way. A man clad in armour then walked in bowing.

'Sir!' Onaga gestured a hand movement.

'Rise Hotaru. What news do you bring' Hotaru got up pushing a clump of silver locks out of his face.

'Sir, we have managed to capture the beast Motaro' Onaga grinned. This beast was a powerful one. He knew what he wanted from him. A group of Tarakatan soldiers and a large dark skinned man with what seemed to be robotic arms walked into the room dragging a large cage behind them. Inside the cage was a centaur-like beast. Its hind legs kicked furiously at the side of the cage. His tail then whipped round impaling a soldier through the heart. The various men jumped backwards in fright. Onaga smiled. This would do perfectly. The men started to leave.

'Jax! Stay here will you!' The dark skinned man stopped and walked over to Onaga. Onaga rose from his seat.

'Sir?' Hotaru enquired. Onaga seemingly ignored him.

'You will now see the great power of the kamidoku!' Onaga raised his hands. Suddenly the various Kamidokus shone brightly and powerfully. Motaru had stopped screaming and yelling and looked in wonder at the lights. Suddenly his look changed to a look of fear. He yelped in terror and shook at the bars even more violently. The light grew brighter. Hotaru and Jax covered their eyes and suddenly a loud explosion shook the room.

'My lord...' Hotaru looked back. The floor was charred and burned. Around the room various pieces of flesh and meat lay burning on the floor. The cage was completely torn apart and pieces were embedded in the walls and ceiling. Onaga smiled as he felt power rush through him. This was going to be a piece of cake. Even more so as soon as Tanya discovers the whereabouts of the texts that describe how to fuse the kamidoku's.

* * *

Meanwhile at Earthrealm HQ Alex sped around the upstairs chamber, her long brown hair flying skyways, covering her face. She had files to do, positions to set and a high amount of caf-pow to consume while waiting for somebody to come back. Sonya, Jax, Jonny and a noticeable few other people that usually were traversing the place were gone, gone to try and defeat the deadly alliance and now she was stuck here doing shifts with her friend Wagner. Alex slumped down on a chair overlooking the earthrealm portal and slurped another sip of her caf-pow, mega size. She picked the giant cup up staring at it. Apparently the stuff was meant to be dangerous. Usually Sonya didn't allow it anywhere because of the health risks with it, but Sonya wasn't here, Alex smiled as she continued to slurp suddenly realising that the whole base didn't have a single officer in it except her. She could do anything. 

Alarms suddenly flared up from the control panel. Alex whizzed across on the chair mumbling about 'Sonya spoiling her fun again'. However when she checked the panel it showed three individuals. One she recognised on the scanner, seems that Kenshi was fine again having received damage in Earthrealm, she then remembered about Cyrax, who was still stuck in medical bay thanks to not only his teleport being broken but also he had somehow received serious heat damage. Her mind flipped back to the two other individuals. She kinda recognised one, the warrior Sub-Zero, master of Ice and cold. The woman with them should be Frost, the female ninja who accompanied Sub-Zero, she too wielded powers of ice and cold. Alex then flipped the nearby switch and the metal plating of the portal opened finally letting in Sub-Zero, Kenshi and a strange woman. Kenshi raised a hand.

'About time' Alex giggled.

'Yeah well ive been stuck here while...' Sub-Zero butted into the conversation warningly.

'We have big problems...' Alex stared at Sub-Zero, his new armour glistening with a sheen. Then to the strange woman. Her blackish hair stood out with a slick white streak. She blushed slightly, noticing the attention.

'Im Sareena' Alex nodded and shook hands with the woman.

'Im Alex' Subzero seemed to be a little annoyed at the interruption.

'Look I have to give you this news! The Dragon King has returned!' Alex blinked, she had no idea what Subbie was on about.

'Who is this Dragon King?' Sub-Zero sighed.

'Centuries ago, before the rule of Shao Kahn, Outworld was controlled by Onaga,

the Dragon King, he ruled over the land with an iron fist. However he was to be dethroned by not only Shao Kahn but also King Jerrod, who assisted in the fight' Alex wrinkled her nose, this was confusing, she had heard of Jerrod before.

'Wait... Wasn't Jerrod an enemy of Shao Kahn?' Sareena butted in.

'He Wasn't an enemy before the change. Before that they were said to be the best of friends. Suddenly one day however something consumed Kahn and he, for some reason, decided to follow the path of evil' Alex sighed

'Well why cant we fight him again?' Sub-Zero sighed and spoke before Sareena could.

'This time he has control of the kamidokus, items of unspeakable power. Unless we all group together to defeat him... All is lost' Alex nodded.

'Ill wake up Wagner and contact Cyrax. They will probably help out with forces' Sub-Zero nodded before walking off. He stopped at the door and turned round.

'I will attempt to gain help of the Lin Keui. Also the Tengu clan could help as well, despite our uneasy alliance' Alex nodded as Sub-Zero turned back round and left through the door, Sareena running after. Kenshi stayed behind. He suddenly noticed something wrong.

'Alex! You know what Sonya is like about those Caf-Pow drinks!' Alex gave off a grinning smile before picking it up and taking a large slurp.

'Yeah... Well Sonya isnt here is she?'

* * *

_1) Motaro: Killed by Onaga's Kamidoku Blast_


	2. Bringing Back The Dead

_Aggh! Not another intro! Oh well. :) The character 'Fallon' is a OC by me! Also even though Tavern is in this his story is different from his 'Armageddon' story._

* * *

Meanwhile in earthrealm, in a secluded mountainside a tall Asian man lay asleep in some sort of chamber. Bubbles floated up from the base of the strange blue liquid. A man walked in dressed in full red combat gear. He walked calmly over to a control panel flicking the small switch. Various consoles lit up and a soft female voice echoed out.

'Welcome... Please enter password and voice recon' The man cleared his throat.

'John Fallon, Password Danato' the console flashed green.

'Access Granted, Welcome John Fallon' The man smiles and took off his helmet revealing a heavy set clump of black wavy hair. He fluffed it a bit before talking again.

'How is Mavado doing?' Fallon stared at the chamber in which Mavado was encased in.

'Mavado's level is stable. He should be ready to come out soon' Fallon nodded pulling out a steel chair, sitting on it.

'Good, Good. How is the search for Hsu Hao going?'

'Not well, we have sent out multiple scout units but so far we have received no knowledge or data on his whereabouts' Fallon shook his head, the faster they heal Mavado the better.

'Thank you computer, shutting down now' Fallon then kicked the chair across the room and walked over to the wall. Attached to the wall were a set of steel hook swords. Fallon picked them up and started a kata.

First swinging one to the side, the other swiftly following as in unison. He span them round his wrists slowly. He soon became faster and faster till he brought the two together locking them in place. He then let go of one, still swinging the other. Fallon then lifted the swirling blades high above his head. He lunged forwards, as they came back, he dived into a somersault, his back missing the blades by inches. He quickly then grabbed the hilt of the unhanded one taking them both back in firm grip, then halting, placing both blades back on the stand.

Fallon looked over at Mavado. It seemed strange that only a few months ago Mavado had saved him, it was probably, knowing Mavado's reputation, was involved with something to further his own gains, but still... Fallon still felt as if he owed something to him. The time came when he found Mavado lying, bleeding badly in Iraq. Somebody had attacked him. A bit further from Mavado was a strange bloody clump, Fallon had never worked out what it was. Fallon quickly, realising what he must do, had taken Mavado to a place where he knew that various members of the Red Dragon originated. He then left his army post to help the Red Dragon. Fallon sighed, he thought about it all. Maybe he was just too nice...

* * *

In Outworld, over near the rebel encampment a tall man paced up and down seemingly waiting for somthing. His hair in a slight mohawk. One side was black, the other white. He wore a large top armour plate. It was decorated with various dazzling emblems. Suddenly he was grabbed from the side and was tugged over to a small cave. He looked at the yellow clad figure who was almost dragging him across to the back.

'Tanya... I can walk on my own you know' Tanya released her tight grip.

'Sorry Reiko... I guess im just a little wary that's all, what with Jade being...' Reiko placed a gloved finger on Tanya's lips stopping her talking. She smiled and moved the finger out of the way, taking the glove off. Reiko held Tanya closer.

'Come on' Tanya also then moved closer and leant in for a kiss. Reiko reacted and the two kissed passionately, their hands moving, exploring each other's clothed bodies. Tanya pulled away smiling.

'Come on, lets find someplace a bit more comfy than a dank cave' Reiko shrugged and smiled down at Tanya.

'Whatever you wish'

* * *

Havik walked along a small burnt out path. The ground looked like it had been charred and destroyed by some sort of fire. Unknown to Havik somebody was following, the persons shadow flickered across the rocks nearby with extreme stealth and skill. Havik, sensing sombody span round. The shadow stood still.

'Huh?' Havik took his head into his hands and, with a loud crack, span it completely round giving him full view of the area. Nothing was happning, Havik set his eyes back on the road. He had to get to Ashrah. As he walked on the shadow followed again jumping from rock to rock. Occasionally doing a small spin roll to reach outlying ones.

Eventually Havik reached the desired location, this time is was Ashrah who was late. Havik suddenly sensed the figure gaining speed. He span round, uncovering a large, jagged steel sword. It collided with another blade, this one also Jagged, but in a more elegant and orthodox way.

'Ashrah!' The white clad figure jumped backwards, her veiled headdress sweeping to the side to reveal a womans face. Ashrah then span the hat round, the veil now covering the back of her head, her vison greatly improved.

'Prepare to die demon spawn!' She shrieked before charging again with her sword, Havik blocked her attack sending her spinning down t the ground. Ashrah got up again and fired off a strange white blast. It hit Havik square on the chest sending him flying. Havik got up again.

'Stop this at once Ashrah! Usually I would permit such chaos but now is NOT the time!' Ashrah laughed on hearing this and struck with her sword. Havik again managed to defend the attack, trapping the blade in a spiraled jagged section of his sword.

'You will die demon!' Havik groaned, this was most annoying. However, it sure was fun, he span his blade round, Ashrah's blade still tangled in it, Ashrah suddenly lost all grip and the sword flew, embedding itself in a rock column.

'Kriss!' Ashrah shouted, Havik restrained her.

'Look! I have been sent by the realm of Edenia to collect various warriors' Ashrah calmed down a little, she was now listening. 'I can get you out of here, out of the netherrealm'. Ashrah's ears pricked up.

'How... tell me...' Havik smiled, there was no need to restrain her any longer. He let go, she walked over to the column and retrieved her sword.

'You help the alliance defeat the dragon king...' Ashrah didn't hear the rest, the word Dragon King had filled her with amazement. He had returned indeed, she then thought an idea. If she kills him, with Kriss, her enchanted sword, how much purifying would take place?

'Okay' She said, cutting off Havik's talk. 'I'm coming' Havik nodded in aprroval.

'Good, meet the nettherrealm group at the destroyed tower in a few hours, don't kill anyone there please. I worked hard to get the group together' Ashrah nodded as Havik strolled into fog that now surrounded them.

Ashrah then looked solemly into her blade, her reflection shone back. It had been many years now since she had started her quest to purify herself and escape the netherrealm. The blade she held, Kriss, helped her by releasing purifying energy to her every time she slayed a demon. The more powerful the demon, the bigger the purifycation. She wasnt sure how far she had to go though in order to totally purify herself and be expelled from the netherrealm. But she had to escape, she knew she would not... did not belong in the place. She then placed her sword in her back scabbard before heading off towards the tower.

* * *

Reiko came back into the encampment, he was immediately met by a green clad woman. Her black hair trailing down her back. In her hand at the current moment was a long metal staff.

'What has the mole told us' Reiko smiled and took out a map plan of the castle. The woman smiled before taking the plans from him. 'Thank you Reiko, you may go now' Reiko shook his head.

'You forget my status as a strategist Jade, I must come' Jade sighed, she never felt comfortable with Reiko around for some reason.

'Fine... Come... Just tell me though, who is this informant?' Reiko smiled. Jade would go banana's if she found out who. So it was best not to say, at least, not to say in front of Jade. He simply put a finger to his lips. Jade looked on in confusment.

'Where is your glove Reiko?' Reiko suddenly looked down at his hand, Jade was right, he had no glove!

'Not sure' Jade shrugged and turned towards the main tent.

'Come on... Sindel and Kahn are awaiting' Reiko nodded and followed inside the tent. Inside lay a large square oak table. On one side sat Sindel and Shao Kahn, his large figure almost dwarfing Sindel's. Jade was sat at the other, spreading out the plan. Reiko sat down next to Jade on one of the small oak seats. Suddenly another man entered the tent and sat down. He had short black hair and a small goatee. Sindel looked over and smiled.

'Ah there you are, Reiko, Jade, Kahn. This is Tavern, son of the god Argus and foreseer Delia. He is willing to help our cause' Everyone looked on and nodded as in gesture. Tavern smiled weakly back. This felt awkward. Reiko snapped his eyes back to the plans. He hadn't looked them over properly beforehand, he was far too busy for that. He remembered something then that Tanya had said. He coughed one gaining everyone's attention.

'Anyway, I think there is a place here that we could use for our advantage. He pointed over at a small building near the castle. Here is the entrance to the palace tombs' Sindel nodded, that was a good place, to sneak some men in, not a whole army. She looked up.

'I have an idea' Everyone turned to Sindel in eagerness 'Me, Jade and Kahn will enter via here while Onaga is busy with the army's' she pointed down at the tombs. Reiko scratched at his chin.

'Yes but we need somebody to help and ally the Troops and chant them on to victory' At this everyone, apart from a confused Tavern, turned to Reiko. He sighed, resigning the fact that it wasnt going to be any other way. Jade stood up.

'So its settled then... When the rest returns we ready the attack' Everyone nodded in agreement, they then left, leaving Tavern still sitting at the table wondering what on earth was going on. He blinked realising that everyone had left him and ran out.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a nearby village, bodies were strewn around the various streets. Limbs were torn off some, others were fried to a crisp. Suddenly, near the butchers, a man crashed through a wooden wall. He hit a market stall, the various fruits on it scattering like marbles. Smoke billowed through the hole in the wall. The man, weakened, stumbled up before falling again. He looked over at the smoke. A large monster-like figure was emerging, he screamed in terror before finally managing to get up and run. The beast in question was large and had a strange blue tint to him. He wore a large set of ragged red trousers and a set of chains that crossed over his back and chest. The man carried on running, the giant figure chasing with violent intent. The man span round the nearest corner, he covered his mouth to prevent him from being sick at the sight of the dead bodies. He still kept running.

He then stopped in an alleyway, he breath quickly catching up with his fright. He looked round the corner, nobody. He breathed a sigh of relief, suddenly the wall next to him exploded in a shower of dust and stone. He yelled in terror. His scream echoed round the town, a large ripping sound. Then silence. The beastly figure dropped the two pieces of the man. Another man, bearded and oriental clad, walked by and placed out a hand, absorbing the man's soul.

'Good work Berserk, I feel much better, let us leave' Berserk nodded.

'Yes Master Shang Tsung' Shang Tsung smiled wickedly as he walked. Berzerk was probably the best beast he had found. Berserk used to belong to the overlord Shao Kahn. Shang Tsung brought back memories, memories of him and Quan chi raising alliance, them both killing Shao Kahn, taking his seat of power. Berzerk, being his loyal servant, unkowing of the traitorous action, had allied himself with Tsung. Shang smiled, if Berzerk ever found out though, there would probably be hell to pay. But that problems will come when they come. Now was not the time to be worrying about that.


	3. Robot Wars

Alex tapped one foot as she leant against a wall. Wagner was surely taking his sweet little time with getting changed. The door the swept open with a loud clunk. A medium sized man with slightly long hair walked out. Draped over his shoulder was a long sleeved brown jacket. He also wore jeans and a black shirt. He then looked over towards Alex.

'I hope Sonya and the rest get back here soon, I wouldn't mind going back to the old base in the UK' Alex blinked, she thought Wagner was based in the US.

'Huh? Wagner? I thought you were…' Wagner cut her speaking off.

'No… No… Guile sent me and Cammy off to the UK base last year' Alex nodded, she suddenly remembered something.

'Come with me Wagner' He looked oddly at her.

'Why? I thought it was just changeover!' Alex shook her head.

'No… Im afraid the situation that Sonya and the rest went to check on has now gotten out of hand' Wanger pulled on his jacket. They started walking down the corridor.

'So… Whats the situation?' Alex took another large cup of 'Caf-pow' off a nearby shelf and had a slurp before talking in a quick voice

'Well it seems that because of the various conflicts that were going on there this mythical being awoke and is now setting some sort of army to attack all realms and also Sonya, Jax, Kung Lao, Kitana and Jonny have been turned into hypnotized slaves for the mythical being' Wagner stopped still, still trying to make sense of what Alex had just said. She however hadn't noticed that he had stopped. Wagner then got it through his head what Alex had said.

'Wait up!' Alex turned round and shouted back.

'Keep up!' Wagner laughed a little and ran up to her. Alex had now stopped in front of the medical bay.

'Right… Basically also we need to collect a force that will be able to halt the attack and maybe even destroy the beast' Wagner nodded, that he understood. Suddenly a voice came out from the medical bay.

'Maybe I can help…' Both Alex and Wagner turned round. Sitting on the medical bay bed was another special force agent. Cyrax. He however unlike the rest, wasn't totally human. He was part cyborg. He was in the medical bay because he was heavily damaged after some sort of fight. Parts of his bodywork and circuitry had also melted due to extreme heat pressure. Parts of skin showed through the charred yellow plating showing a muscled dark skinned man. Alex stepped inside the room.

'Cyrax… You are in no shape to help' Cyrax shook his head.

'No I mean I can help with forces. I know of this… person. She recently took her realm back from outworlds grasp. Maybe she could help us?' Alex raised an eyebrow before turning round.

'Wagner I want you to check all realms created within the last two months' Wagner looked over.

'Huh? When did you become Sonya?' Alex laughed.

'Stop complaining and let me enjoy my power trip while it still lasts' Wagner smiled.

'Yes m'am'

* * *

Fallon entered the steel clad room which contained Mavado again. He had just been alerted of the subjects status. Mavado was ready to be released. Various guards followed Fallon. 

'Clothes?' Fallon asked. A nearby red clad guard opened a suitcase. Inside was a long black trench coat with a red inlay and a pair of black jeans. Fallon nodded.

'Weapons?' Another guard pressed the button on the wall revealing the twin hookswords. He took them out placing them on top of the now closed suitcase. Fallon nodded and opened the computer terminal. The female voice spoke out again.

'Welcome... Please enter password and voice recon'

'John Fallon, Password Danato' The console flashed green

'Access granted, Welcome John Fallon' Fallon smiled.

'Let Mavado free, he is ready… isn't he?'

'Yes… complying with release procedure' Various hissing noises came from the back of the tube, Mavado slowly started to sink to the bottom. His feet now touched the floor. The liquid then started to filter out through the bottom. It carried on filtering till there was no liquid left. Mavado's eyes then opened.

'Huh… let me OUT!' he yelled and hit the front window hard. Fallon shook his head, he thought something like this could happen.

'Calm down Mavado!' Mavado stopped hammering. He noticed Fallon.

'You… The one I saved' Fallon smiled.

'Yes… Now im the one saving you' The chamber opened and the various guards led Mavado out of the room wrapped with a large towel. Fallon turned back to the computer.

'Did you manage to finish the brain scan I asked for'

'Yes I did, it appears though that Hsu Hao, according to Mavado's memory banks, is dead' Fallon looked down at the ground, he still had to ask Mavado what exactly happened. Fallon then turned back to the computer.

'Thank you computer, shutting down' The console turned red once again and Fallon walked out of the room resolved.

* * *

Various red robots gathered round a small site. They were gathering round a small temple. The temple of Argus. Various large stone pillars decorated the outset. A larger, more prominent red robot walked out of the nearby jungle to inspect the rest of the robots. 

'Tetukin! We will find the secrets of the temple of Argus' The robots chanted in unison.

'Yes Grand Master Sektor!' The robots started to file in line and walked into the temple. Sektor followed shortly after them. Dry bones cracked underfoot the various robot warriors. Suddenly various robotic yells could be heard from the back of the temple. Sektor looked straight ahead.

'Traps… Tetukin! Be wary!' They nodded and headed on into the temple, a large blade swung by slicing one the warriors in two. Another swung down. Sektor grabbed the blade as it swung down, stopping it. He then took out a large lazer-like blade, chopping it from the rooftop. He then threw it forwards. Various traps were set off with blades shooting out from crevices. Sektor laughed. 'Such flimsy traps'

Meanwhile nearby a slim green robot was following. It skidded across the walls using some sort of weapon on its feet to keep hold. The various Tetukin then gained access to the main temple room. Statues of glory stood. One of Deliha, the observer of time. Then Taven, the son of glory, Daegon, the son of power and finally Argus, standing in full glory at the front, the god of time. Sektor walked forwards. The green clad figure entered the room and jumped up the walls to see what was going on without being spotted.

'Argus! Reveal your secrets to us!' Sektor roared. It was no use though, the statue stayed still. The green robot then got bored, it was time to finish the plan It jumped down, slicing two Tetukin down the back with a set of spurs. Sektor turned round in a rage.

'Tetukin! Kill her! Kill Matrik!' At these words the various soldiers fell off formation and attacked. Matrik smiled, this was going to be easy. One approached with a punch, Matik quickly span up one leg slicing off his arm, she then brought the gotic spur back down on the head slicing it in a spray of black blood. She then grabbed anothers arm, bending it and snapping it. The soldier howled in pain as she picked him up, throwing him at some others. She then held out a hand, various gold spheres shot out attaching themselves to the fallen men. They panicked, knowing what was to happen. They then exploded in a shower of black. Matrik then finished off the other two by using a new technique she had leaned, she quickly lifted up her foot. The gothic spur on it shot out and circled round in an arc slicing the two gaurds necks. It then came back and attached back onto the back of the ankle.

'Sektor, I have you cornered now' Sektor laughed harshly.

'You think your silly little games will stop me… Foolish oucast. I will take care of you myself!' Matik quickly readied herself into a fighting stance.

'I wouldn't have it any way else' They immedietly charged at each other. Sektor threw a left hook over at Matrik, she dodged and uppercutted Sektor. The punch connected and Sektor flew up into the air. Quickly Matrik jumped up using a pair of bootsters on her feet. She punched him a few more times before kicking him through a large pillar. Sektor got up, enraged. He shot various missles towards her. She flicked her hand forwards, various gold balls attached to the rockets exploding them mid-air. One got through however and hit Matrik's stomach. She was blown back into the wall. She then got up. Sektor laughed.

'Heh… Some good hits. But that wont be enough to save you' They both charged at each other again exchanging various blows. Sektor swung an elbow round, it connected dizzying Matrik. Sektor the picked up one leg and swung Matrik around. After a few spins he let go sending Matrik crashing into another Pillar. Matrik started to get up. She suddenly noticed a glass ornate mirror that covered the roof of the centre.

Quickly she picked up a hand and shot various gold balls at it. Sektor charged at her. Matrik then directed her hand towards Sektor sending balls his way. He suddenly stopped placing out his hand, sending out a stream of fire. The various balls blew up. Suddenly the balls on the ceiling blew. The mirror crashed down injuring Sektor. He looked up, a hole had been formed by the explosion. He then quickly jumped up using his boots. Matrik yelled at him from a distance.

'Come on!' Silence fell over the temple. Matrik shuffled a bit and sat down. It had been many years since she had started her quest to find out about her past. All her various guides and clues she had been given had all had lead to Sektor. Matrik shook her head before getting up. No… Now was not the time to be emotional. She had to find out where Sektor would be next. She quickly then jumped out from the roof. The whole temple was now, once again, totally empty.


	4. Ping Pong

_Oh in case anyone doesnt know who Belokk is. He is a deleted character for MK4:Gold that was created by Eurocom but got rid of by Midway._

* * *

Havik inspected the rubble of the ruined tower. Years ago a fallen elder god, Shinnok, had used this tower to preside over the nettherrealm. He had placed forward a plan to destroy all good and take each realm for his own. However, at the apex of a catastrophe, Raiden and many other warriors attacked and defeated Shinnok turning his tower of unrivalled majesty into a pile of brick and mortar. 

Over in the corner Ashrah sat down twirling her Kriss round her hand. Little did she know Havik had placed a spell round the area where she was sat. Havik may be fond of chaos but he knew if the spell wasn't placed then Ashrah would more than likely seek to kill the other factions that were supposed to help the cause.

Four large beasts then entered the area, Ashrah stood up sharpish. One of the demons comprised of muscle and musus. A green tribal mask covered his face and a samurai sword's handle jutted from the shoulder. Next to him was a very bulky blue'ish beast. He carried a ball and chain. His eyes, glowing the brightest of yellow.

Behind them was another man, this one, like the first, was comprised of just mucus and muscle. This one however was blood coated. Crimson red oozed down the body while up at the face an eye hung out almost comically. Next to the bloody beast was a tall muscled man with a twisted manic face. He was wearing a strange armour-like outfit that covered his back, sides and head.

Havik smiled and stood up to greet the four creatures. Ashrah stood up too, wary of the situation.

'Drahmin, good to see you could make it' The masked creature made a small gruff noise and moved away to sit down on a fallen pillar. 'Moloch. I am glad you could help' The blue creature growled and ran over monkey-like to sit down near Drahmin.

'Meat! You should pop that eye back in' Meat nodded and plopped the eye back in place. He walked over to sit down but as soon as he did the eye jumped out of socket again. 'And Belokk. I am surprised you are here'

Unlike the others, Belokk did not growl. He instead talked with a deep gruff voice. 'Meat contacted me of the situation' Havik nodded and Belokk walked off. Ashrah looked over at Belokk. Drahmin, Moloch and Meat, she knew all too well. Belokk however seemed different. He seemed less demon-like than the rest. Maybe… Her track of thought was interrupted by the arrival of Smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile over in Earthrealm Alex was shocked by the arrival of a call. Alex then checked who it was… Mokap. Alex picked up the phone. 

'Hello Star Line Agency How may I help….' Mokap cut her off rudely.

'Where the Hell is Cage? He was meant to be here an hour ago!' Alex ignored this interruption and carried on.

'If you want to see our list of openings press 1, to contact a staff member press 2' Mokap swore loudly down the phone. 'For service and rights press 3' Mokap has stopped swearing and now, from the sound of it, was smashing things, for anything else, please hold' Alex placed the phone away from her to let out a stifled laugh. She then went back.

'Thank you but ours servers are currently busy. Please hold' Mokap swore again as Alex linked the phone up to a MP3 player that played elevator music. She then sat back and listened to Mokap swear his head off and she had a laugh. Wagner poked his head round the door.

'You really like annoying him don't you?' Alex smiled and felt around for a cup of Caf-Pow. Little did she know though, while searching she knocked the phone off the MP3 hook. Mokap could hear all.

'What? Ping pong man?' Alex laughed out 'Hes just Jonny's stunt man' Wagner lifted an eyebrow.

'Are you the only person who try's to piss him off?' Alex shook her head.

'No! Sonya and Jax also do the job of that too. Anyway hows work going with the realm search?' Wagner shook his head.

'Not good, the scan is really playing up today. What did Cyrax say about the realm again?' Alex span round on the chair.

'He said it belonged to this woman called Nitara. Some sort of vampire apparently' The screen nearby suddenly flashed red. A woman appeared on the screen. She wore skimpy leather clothing. Two needles kept her hair together while on either side of her head a couple of large leathery objects could be seen with a white spike at the end. Alex stood up in shock. Meanwhile on the phone Mokap was listning quietly. This was intresting.

'Who are you… Why are you contacting me?' The woman cried out in disgust. Alex spoke up.

'I am Alex of the earthrealm special…' The woman cut her off.

'Earthrealm? Ah… The home of that robot Cyrax.' She smiled, her deep red, painted fingernails glittered. 'I am Queen Nitara, I reside over the realm called Ulissya' Wagner gave a an odd look. She responded 'What? You thought my realm was going to be called Vampirerealm? Give me a break!' Wagner stepped back defensively.

'Nitara we need your help' The woman laughed shrilly

'You need MY help? Why should I help you?' Alex stood up, placing the cup firm on the desk.

* * *

Meanwhile in the studio Mokap was listning to every single word. Meanwhile behind him an old man walked forwards. 

'What is going on?' Mokap put a finger to his lips and made a shhh sound.

'Im trying to listen in on something Shujinko' Shujinko picked up the phone, taking it off Mokap and placed it on voice control. What was being said was now being relayed across the room. Both Mokap and Shujinko listened intently.

* * *

'Nitara, we need to stop Onaga. The dragon king' Nitara seemed shocked. She was there when Onaga was ruling. She was there when Onaga was taking over realm by realm, adding it to his own realm. She remembered her own realm being ripped away and being assigned to his realm. 

'Okay… Ill help' Alex looked at bit shocked at this, she was expecting to do much more persuasion. Nitara nodded. 'Ill meet you near the living forest of outworld. She nodded one more time, raising a glittering hand. The screen then went blank. Alex scratched her head. She then remembered about Mokap. She looked towards the phone only to find out in shock that she had disconnected the wire.

'Shit!' she lunged for the phone, picking it up. The dial tone rang out. Mokap had hung up.

* * *

Jade sat down looking down at the map of the castle. In the map it detailed all of the rooms, traps, gardens and nearby surrounding villages. She still didn't trust Reiko all that well. Her trust in anyone that wasn't close had shattered the day Tanya betrayed Edenia. It was at this point that Reiko entered the tent. 

'Jade' He nodded in welcome before rolling the large map up. Jade passed over a small red rope to tie round it, keeping it in place. 'Thanks'. Reiko then looked up. At Jade 'Why don't you trust me'

Jade stepped back startled by this question, she quickly made a defensive answer. 'Why do you think I don't?' Reiko sat down. He wasn't sure how to fully put this but…

'Because you've been acting all stuffy with me' Jade was about to cut in but Reiko stopped her as if knowing what she was going to say. 'More stuffy than you usually are with people' Jade closed her mouth and sat back down annoyed. Sindel then walked through.

'Is everything alright here?' Reiko started up to speak but was this time cut off by Jade.

'Yeah everythings fine, don't worry' Sindel smiled.

'Good, now get some sleep. We will be starting formations to attack tomorrow' Jade nodded and left as did Reiko. Sindel then turned heel and left the tent. Suddenly however somebody crept in taking the battle plans. A long purple drape fell down the figure's belt. The tent door then opened illuminating the female figure.

'Li Mei… You know you can just use the entrance flap' Li Mei stood up staring at the large tubby man standing in frame on the tent flap.

'Oh come on Bo Rai Cho… You know sneaking in is much more neater and it also give some much needed training' Bo Rai Cho shook his head. Li Mei still preferred doing things sneakily.

'Yes but in the battle ground you have little use for stealth. Anyhow your lucky it was me who opened the tent to see you. If it was Jade or Reiko you would surely be either injured or dead!' Li mei smiled. Bo Rai Cho was right but doing things the normal way was boooring!


	5. Death Calls

Night had fallen over Outworld. A tall slim pink clad female walked outside the castle onto the balcony. The wind swept her hair back. Her veil fluttered in the breeze. Behind her a bulky, muscled beast of a man walked up. Small blades protruded from his arms and his teeth were giant and sharp. He spoke up.

'Mileena' Mileena turned round. A dainty hand protruded from the gown she was wearing. Baraka smiled and bent down licking it romantically. Mileena growled slightly appreciating the gesture.

'Baraka' Baraka straightened up, taking off the veil that Mileeena wore. It revealed a set of hideous teeth. Similar to those of Baraka.

_Mileena was originally set to be a clone of the princess Kitana. However with Kitana's Edenian DNA and the DNA of a Tarakatan, Barakas race. It created Mileena. The looks of Kitana and the brawn of a Taraktan. There was only one flaw however. Her teeth stayed like a Tarakatan warriors set of teeth._

_Shao Kahn, on finding the disgusting flaw, disregarded Mileena and attempted to cast her out. Baraka though, his head soldier, objected to the refusal. Shao Kahn had no choice but to let Mileena stay. If Baraka had left the Tarakatan army, one of the strongest forces in Outworld, world have left him. Now however Shao Kahn had gone and was replaced by Onaga. He too had seen the potential in the Tarakatan army and had hired them. Baraka was soon given his first mission afterwards. To collect the Edenian woman, Tanya and force an agreement out of her. Tanya soon joined sides._

Mileena sighed, her history was a sad one. But she knew she must carry on. The fact that Kitana was now also on side made the thought of being just a clone even more prominent.

'Lets go back in' Mileena said, placing her veil back on her face. Baraka nodded and they walked back inside.

* * *

Shujinko walked outside to where the old portal was. Mokap staggered behind him complaining. 

'Why couldn't we get a car?' Shujink shook his head. Why did he even think about bringing him.

'Because no car would get up this rocky path. Keep up' Shujinko carried on up the slope, Mokap slugged behind worn out. They soon reached the portal. Various large decorative stone pieces lay around the place. Shujinko walked up to one.

'Hmm… This isn't right, this portal was open before' Mokap finally made it up. He slumped to the ground.

'Never again…' Shujinko sighed, what a useless piece of… He suddenly noticed something. Various stone pieces seemed to be damaged by a large lightning force. It sparked as Shujinko went near it. Suddenly a large set of powerful lightning explosions occoured near Shujinko. He dodged them all quickly. A tall dark clothed man walked into the area. Shujinko recognised him at once.

'Raiden… You seem different' Raiden nodded. His red glowing eyes flashed at the two ominously. 'I need to find a way to Outworld' To this Raiden shook his head.

'No. You have caused enough trouble with your foolishness' Shujinko looked on in shock.

'Please Lord Rai…' Raiden cut him off sharply.

'You have no right to name call me foolish mortal. I am here for my own personal mission' Shujinko raised an eyebrow. 'To kill you!' He shot a large bolt forwards. Shujinko ducked, it hit a nearby pile of rubble. The rubble rained around the arena. Mokap attempted to escape only to run into Raiden.

'What…' Raiden laughed .

'So this is meant to be your helper? He seems weak and helpless' Mokap swallowed and stepped back to join Shujink side-by-side. Shujinko muttered over at Mokap.

'Help me' Mokap nodded. They charged at Raiden and exchanged various blows with him. Raiden lifted an arm shocking the ground near him. Shujinko and Mokap both sprung back before attacking again.

Raiden then suddenly summoned a large wooden staff from out of nowhere. He swung it round cracking Mokap round the side of the head. Mokap stumbled backward. Shujinko charged forwards, jumping over the staff. He then ran fast across the staff and launched himself upwards, kicking Raiden in the face on the way. Raiden flew back. His Staff catapulted across the floor.

'Stop Raiden!' Shujink yelled. Meanwhile Mokap. Realising that Raiden had dropped his staff shot out to pick it up. He grabbed it. Suddenly, without warning Raiden span round and fired a stream of lightning at Mokap. It struck him dead centre. Mokap fell to the floor. Twitching slightly as the electric continued to coarse though his body.

'Mokap!' Shujinko yelled before running at Raiden again. Raiden knocked Shujinko aside. He laughed. Shujinko slumped to the side and suddenly felt a large metal spike. Raiden charched forwards to attack. Shujinko then lifted the metal piece. Raiden stopped just before making contact. The spike had gone straight through Raidens stomach. Blood spewed from around the wound.

'Fool' Raiden whispered. Shujinko delivered a swift push away from Raiden. The thunder god flew backwards. Raiden seemed to stay there. Maybe there was another way to reach Outworld. Suddenly an idea came to mind.

'White Lotus' Shujinko ran off into the distance. After a while a large blast of wind reverberated around the ruin. Raiden then yanked the metal spike out, tossing it aside, before turning round angrily.

'Fujin! Why did you halt me!' A muscled man with long white air set up in a ponytail walked over.

'Trying to kill Shujinko…' Fujin looked over at the dead body of Mokap. 'Or killing others is not part of our set plan' Raiden yelled in anger.

'I must kill him! He has endangered earthrealm and…' Fujin cut in sharply raising one hand.

'Silence!' Raiden stared at Fujin.

'You will not tell an elder-god to SILENCE!'

'FORMER elder god Raiden! You were cast down for involving yourself with mortals again or had you forgotten' Raiden sat down growling in anger slightly.

* * *

Sub-Zero stood aloft on a tall pedestal in the main room of the ice lined Lin Keui Temple. Various followers stood around it chanting his name. Sareena, wrapped tightly in a thick fur lined coat, stood nearby Sub-Zero, shivering slightly. 

'My Fellow Lin Keui. The time we were told about, in the history of our legends. The dragon king, Onaga, has returned from his cold sleep of death' Various murmers of panic arose among the group. Sub-Zero cleared his throat loudly as a signal to shut up.

'We must act and assist the various forces that are against the tyranny of the King. If we do not halt him he will use the kamidoku items he has collected against us and every other realm so he becomes the ultimate ruler' Yet again more frantic mumblings started up. Sareena stared over at the far wall. Set out in stone in the wall was a statue of a woman. A large hood covered her face. The statue seemed strangely life-like.

'We must also collect our allies and foes to combat this threat' Various murmurs arose from the crowd. The words 'Tengu' 'Shinru' and 'Saiao' where mentioned among the crowd. Sub-Sero nodded his head as he wondered how everyone else was doing.

* * *

Meanwhile in outworld Onaga sat in his throne. 

'Hotaru!' Hotaru walked over and bowed to his master.

'Yes Emperor Onaga' Onaga smiled. He loved the word 'Emperor' It made him feel superior and great.

'Rise Hotaru' Hotaru got up, shaking his armour slightly to move dirt. 'I have two missions for you' Onaga made a gesture to the skeletal figure aside him. The figure took out a sheet of paper and handed it to Hotaru.

'I see. I will do as you ask Onaga!' Hotaru saluted before leaving. Onaga smiled. There was two people on Hotaru's list for him to kill. The two in question would be very troublesome according to his earthrealm spy. They needed to be put down. Hotaru looked down on the list and a smile slipped across his face. He knew one of the people.

* * *

Mavado lay in the medical bay taking a final check. He was now wearing his set of clothes however on getting them on he immediately ripped an arm off the Jacket in order to make it seem like his old one. Fallon then entered the room clipboard in hand. 

'So… Whats the results?' Fallon placed the clipboard down.

'You'll be fine' Mavado sighed as he rememberd what had happened before he saw everything fade to black.

_Mavado looked around the dusty crag of a rock. Hsu Hao was meant to meet him here having finished his mission. Mavado raised one eyebrow. There was commotion on the other side of the rock. He ran round in time to see a blond haired man impale Hsu Hao with a Machete, blood splattered across the ground._

'_Shang!' Mavado shouted. The man turned round and on seeing Mavado he let Hsu Hao slide down the blade onto the floor._

'_I am Kobra of the Black Dragon! Who are You!' A fight started with Mavado fighting the man. Mavado managed to kock the Machete over the cliff-face. It fell many feet, disappearing into a thick yellowish fog. They continued fighting. Mavado shot out a clawed hook. It suck into the cliff-face. Mavdo quickly made his way round hitting Kobra on the way. Kobra yelled in annoyance and he charged kicking Mavado square in the chest._

_The battle continued for well over ten minutes. Mavado however ended it all by shooting out a hook. It speared through Kobra. He yelled in sheer pain. Mavado then tugged on the cord. A ripping sound could be heard as the cord retracted with Kobra's heart still attached to it. Kobra whimpered one last time in pain before dying. Mavado stood proud over his victory. Suddenly a loud crashing sound was heard and the cliff started to give way. Mavado ran off. The bodys of Hsu Hao and Kobra fell down into the thick fog._

_Mavado then ran across to take a breather. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain. The heart flew from the still dangling spike and landed nearby. He partially turned round._

'Kabal!' Mavado yelled out suddenly shocking Fallon. Mavado then got up taking the weapons from the table. Fallon yelled after him.

'Wait! We have received a message from special forces!' It was too late. Mavado was already out of sight.

* * *

_1) Motaro: Killed by Onaga's Kamidoku Blast_  
_2) Mokap: Killed by Raidens Lightning  
3) Hsu Hao: Killed by Kobra in flashback  
4) Kobra: Heart ripped out by Mavado in flashback_


	6. Love and Death

_Another Chapter another character death. Oh and in some reply im afraid Reptile will have to be the last character to be introduced. :( sorry! Anyway on with the fic._

* * *

Jade stood proud outside the camp. Here she preferred to train away from prying eyes. She swung her metal staff round, stabbing in thin-air. She ran across the clearning partially jumping off the base of a tree taking a swipe in the air. Suddenly Jade stopped. Somebody was nearby, Jade aimed a Razor-rang in the direction. She shot, whatever was there moved quickly out of the way.

'Who's there?' The bushes rustled a bit more. This annoyed Jade. 'Whoever you are you are dead meat!' Suddenly a green fire blazed out from the bushes and a red clothed ninja headed out. His face was wrapped up in a scarf. His eyes glowed bright green. Jade spoke again. 'Nice entrance? You work for Onaga?'

'We do not work for anyone! We are our own slave and master' Jade raised an eyebrow. Whoever this guy was her certainly couldn't see straight.

'Who is this we?' Jade snarled. Ermac walked closer, Jade held her staff, pointing towards the invader.

'We are Ermac. We mean no harm' Jade didn't place down her staff. Suddenly Sindel walked out to the clearing.

'Jade! Hold down your weapon' Jade hesitated for a moment before letting her guard down a little. Sindel smiled. 'Jade this is Ermac, he is helping us fight Onaga and his army' Ermac tilted his head away.

'We do not help with fight, we come only to give the souls back to the captured few' Sindel nodded.

'Yes Ermac. Anyway come on Jade, the others are worrying about you' Jade nodded and followed Sindel back to camp, Ermac close behind.

* * *

Havik watched over the various demons that were now spilling into outworld. Havik smiled. Meat walked by him attempting to place his eye back in place. Havik walked alongside them. They were soon at a cave, various stalagmites hung from the ceiling. The cave was giant, various corridors lay about the place.

Apparently the caves used to be owned by a race of vampire people. It had seemed that they had left in a hurry, many bones lay scattered about the ground. Drahmin opened a large set wooden door to reveal a cooking pot, something was still strewing inside. He went over, it looked and smelt foul. With that realisation Drahmin took off his mask to take a large slurp. Delicious.

Meanwhile in another part of the cave complex Ashrah opened a tinted purple door. Inside lay various dolls. An open fireplace lay at the far side of the room. It appeared, who ever had originally been here was very tidy. All the dolls appeared to be in neat order.

Moloch smashed open a door. Meat rolled the one eye that was still in socket before opening what was left of the door. Inside was a cage, inside the cage was a person. He seemed starved. Moloch grunted and moved towards the man. Suddenly a voice yelled out.

'Stop it Moloch, we should let him free' Moloch grunted in anger as Belokk walked past unlocking the cage. The prisoner yelped scared. Bellok grabbed him, dragging him outside. He cried out in joy, running as fast as he could. Ashrah noticed this while looking out from a window. Maybe Belokk…

Meanwhile Moloch moaned in upset. Belokk sat down near him, avoiding a large swipe from the claws.

'Was bad meat'

* * *

Meanwhile in earthrealm a red haired woman with a leather outfit stood outside a nightclub. She raised one arm to her mouth.

'Mistress K.A ready and waiting' She smiled before placing down her arm. A limo drove up from round the corner and the window rolled down. The man inside flashed a cocky smile.

'Hey honey, hows about you come in' The woman smiled.

'Call me mistress Kira' She climbed in smiling. Soon the guy was all over her. She laughed and faked fun. She then slowly took out a small syringe from a pocket in her high heeled red boots. She then thrust the syringe savagely in into the mans back. He yelled out in sheer pain and dropped to the ground of the limo. There he continued to write in agony. She lifted her once arm again.

'Hes down' The limo stopped. Another voice came from the wrist communicator.

'Good Kira' A man walked into the limo. He wore an army combat jacket and khaki trousers. On his face lay a large metal gas-mask. It covered his face whole.

'Well then Kabal, why did you want me to keep him alive?' She looked down at the man. Still squirming on the floor.

'I wanted him alive so he would tell me where Kobra went' Kira huffed in annoyance.

'Look that idiot could get lost round the local Wal-Mart why on earth…' Kabal interrupted angrily.

'Shut up you stupid bitch, you have no right to tell me who is needed in our operations or not! May I remind you the deal we had' Kira shut up and looked down to the ground annoyed. 'Anyway, tell the driver to head to base' Kira picked up her arm reluctantly.

'Head to base'

* * *

Meanwhile over in the living forest various arms starting ripping up the foliage and tree's. A four armed woman stood nearby, Three hand's on hips, one hand pointing at the group. These creatures were the Shokan. They had been called over by Queen Sindel and Shao Kahn to assist in the war.

'Come on you lot! We need more room!' Another four armed Shokan walked up. He had a long monk-like ponytail at his back of head. Also, in a way the distinguished himself from the rest of the Shokan, he wore a set of red spike shoulder pads. He smiled on seeing the female.

'Sheeva' She turned round and immedietly embraced him in an almost crushing he responded back by squeezing hard, they then both kissed passionately. They soon let go.

'Kintaro, how are you my love?' Sheeva smiled, keeping herself close to Kintaro.

'Im am well my love' The two began to kiss again. A voice however stopped them.

'Stop that romantic sludge you two and carry on with work!' Another Shokan came out. Sheeva looked down annoyed.

'Yes Prince Goro, we will do as you command' Kintaro walked off after Goro. Sheeva wiped away a tear. She then turned round with anger.

'You lot stop slacking!

* * *

Alex glared at the screen. On it was the face of Sektor. Wagner stood, leaning in the doorway. Alex fumed.

'You must help us Sektor!' Sektor laughed with a harsh robitic tone.

'You want my help? I don't see that happening any time soon' Alex breather heavily.

'Look Sektor… if you don't help us…'

'The whole world will be taken over by Onaga. We can handle him ourselves! We have the technology!' Alex threw a set of pencils across the room at a sniggering Wagner.

'Technology is nothing against the Kamidokus! Don't you get that' Sektor laughed again further winding up Alex.

'Ever heard of E.M.P?' Alex fumed. Sektor nodded.

'Yes I do, we are safe from such basic human…'

'Onaga is not human! The Kamidokus are not of human creation! They are of ELDER GOD CREATION!' This seemed to startle Sektor. He nodded.

'Ah… Elder god weapons, well why didn't you say so. I will send out ships to help with the attack. Afterwards however…' Alex smiled, she had him.

'You will comply to our terms. Yes I get it, you say that every time'

'Every time to Sonya' The screen flicked off. Wagner snorted with laugher Alex, on hearing this, smiled before throwing her drink at Wagner.

* * *

Havik stepped outside. A thick slew of fog swept over the cave enterance. Ashrah walked near him.

'So… Whats the plan' Havik smiled.

'We set off midday. Then we attack' Ashrah nodded all the while thinking that Havik wasn't very good at strategy. She then left back into the cave. Havik carried on and walked down the stone path.

Suddenly Havik felt the presence of somebody. He got out his weapon quickly.

'Ashrah? This is not the time for games' the rustling continued. 'Ashrah?' Suddenly Havik dropped the sword. He felt a sharp pain rush through his body. Havik then turned his own head around to see the attacker. It was Hotaru.

'Hello Havik' Hotaru pushed the spear-like weapon into Havik's torso. It burst from from the chest in an explosion of blood. Havik squirmed in pain. 'I have been given orders to kill you from my new lord' Hotaru twisted the spear, gaining pleasure from Haviks pain. 'but even though I was meant to kill you later' the spear changed angle giving even more pain. 'I thought I would come and get you first and watch you suffer'

'You orderling… you fool…' Havik groaned before spitting out a wad of blood. Hotaru removed the spear and Havik fell down dead. Hotaru laughed.

'Goodbye… Cleric of Chaos'

* * *

_1) Motaro: Killed by Onaga's Kamidoku Blast  
2) Mokap: Killed by Raidens Lightning  
3) Hsu Hao: Killed by Kobra in flashback  
4) Kobra: Heart ripped out by Mavado in flashback  
5) Havik: Murdered by Hotaru_


	7. Catching Up with History

_Just to remind people. A lot of events in MK:Shaolin monks do not happen story wise (real plot wise). This fic follows like this  
MK-MK2-MKTrilogy-MK4Gold-MKDA-MKD_

* * *

Various machines whirred and whizzed around a large grey colored base. Various red robots moved around picking up boxes and moving them to various different contraptions. They let off jets of steam and colour. Sektor walked out into the group and surveyed the area using an in-built scanning mechanism. This allowed him to collect various data from not only the contraptions but also his fellow Tekunin. 

Meanwhile by some of the boxes a lone figure was crouched down and hiding from the rest. Matrik. She smiled underneath her metal robotic plating. This was the perfect chance to catch Sektor and find out her past. Quickly, evading the robotic glare of Sektor himself she ducked and dived round various different crates and boxes. She soon made it to the other side of the room where she straddled across and jumped on top of one of the boxes that were being lifted out of view.

The box started to go higher and higher. She could now see the whole Tekunin base in its full and large glory. In the distance she could also see various hills and mountains of lush green. Huts and campsites of a fishing community. She then looked up as she started to enter the specially designed Tekunin warship. This was meant to be the master one. Cloaked to all but the mechanically enhanced.

* * *

Ashrah stood just outside the cave entrance. She was swinging her kriss around her head as if a thousand demons were attacking. With one thrust she stabbed into a nearby tree. The wood splinted and cracked apart with the sharp force given to it. A gruff voice called out behind her. 

'Hello Ashrah' Ashrah turned round, it was Belokk.

'Bellok' Ashrah said quietly, still attempting to keep composed and keep the fact that she was wary of him. Belokk walked up.

'Just because I come from the Nettherrealm does not mean I will try and eat you' Ashrah grinned.

'What? You think Noob would want to eat me?'

'You know what I mean' Ashrah put away her Kriss and started to walk into the distance, Belokk followed close after.

'Yes I do know what you mean. I mean you let that man away yesterday' Belokk froze to the spot suddenly. Ashrah noticed this and followed his gaze to...

'Havik!' Ashrah quickly ran up to the battered and broken body of Havik. A large gap was set in his chest. Congealed blood lay in a large sticky puddle round him. It was no use. He was already dead. Belokk panicked.

'What do we do? What do we do? Only Havik knew the plans!' Ashrah turned round.

'Calm down!' Ashrah sat down on a fallen tree thinking about the time she had last seen Havik. 'Havik told me what to do before he died, he told me we were to set off at midday to attack. The forces know we are coming… At least that's what I had heard anyway' Belokk nodded in understanding. 'Come on, we need to inform the rest of the group about this'

* * *

Shujinko finally made it to the entrance of the white lotus camp, various orange clothed monks walked about the place. At the front gate stood a dark skinned muscled man. Various white marks, probably tattoo's, lay on his shoulders. He held a large majestic monk's spade in hand. He smiled upon seeing him. 

'Shujinko! It is good to see you again' Shujinko smiled, while shaking the man's hand.

'Kai! It has been quite a while' Shujinko's face then changed from happy to serious 'Im afraid though I come with grave news' Kai nodded at this.

'I will tell Raid…' Shujinko cut in quickly.

'No! You must not tell master Raiden!' Kai looked shocked at this.

'Why not?' Shujinko shook his head.

'He has somehow changed from what he once was, he just attempted to kill me and managed to kill another' Kai looked as if he didn't know what to say, part of him said to attack Shujinko right there where he stood. As an enemy of Raiden should be an enemy of him, but there was something. Something odd stopping him.

'Tell me your news' Shujinko gestured if he could enter. Kai allowed him in, keeping him hidden in case Raiden appeared. They quickly made their way towards a nearby hut. When inside Shujinko sat down ready to explain all.

* * *

Wagner was talking on one of the issue phones that lay around the earthrealm portal base. 

'Yes Guile… We need troops. Ive explained why… What do you mean you haven't received the memo? I sent one an hour ago via fax! You destroyed your fax machine? Why?'

Alex meanwhile was down in the cafeteria. The food, if it could be called that, tasted awful. But unfortunately it had to do for the current moment. Kenshi then walked in nearby.

'Alex?' Alex smiled, Kenshi, if anyone, was always one person she could rely on to actually do the work, Wagner, however less effective.

'Ah Kenshi! How did the meeting go with the Black Dragon?' Kenshi shook a little.

'It went a bit pear-shaped. The base was attacked mid talk by the Red Dragon. I barely managed to escape. However there was no sight of either Kabal or Kira. Alex thought quickly to herself how they could enlist the two groups into helping. Then maybe they would be able to stop this still war. 'Anyway. I hope everything is going well with everyone else' Alex smiled.

'I managed to enlist the help of the vampirerealm and the Tekunin' Kenshi looked at her shocked.

'The Tekunin are willing to help our cause? Sonya would be proud… If it wasn't for those Caf-Pow drinks' Alex laughed.

'It doesn't matter, anyway how about we help Wagner, it doesn't seem like he's getting anywhere' Alex looked up seeing Wagner still on the phone.

'Yes Guile… The red bit goes in the… No! don't put it in that place in the one two places to the right of it! Oh forget it! Just buy a new fax machine!'

* * *

Baraka walked across the top most gate of the castle. Here he could see the army that was being assembled. There were hundreds, thousands even, of many different undead monsters. Each one had seemingly more disgusting features than the last. 

Some had missing limbs, other's had hole where vital organs should have laid, some also had giant chunks of skin missing, the muscle and bone poking through bloodily. Baraka smiled, this was an army his father would have been proud of. He remembered back to his youth. His time with his father. He gained many of his skills and fighting abilities from him. He was known as Onaga's right hand man even. However one day while in the woods as a father-son game.

_Baraka yelled in excitement and quickly climbed up a tree. His father was just behind him. The tree's leaves blew about in the wind partially covering him._

'_I spy with my beady eye, a small warrior in training!' Baraka struggled to keep grip to where he was. He quickly, when his father was in position, jumped down to attack. His father turned round fast, defending the attack, flinging Baraka across._

'_Nice try son, you need to learn more with that move' Baraka came back to attack, he swung one blade across in an arc, his father bent backwards dodging the frenzied attack. Baraka then did a small hop attempting to kick his father, he blocked it and Baraka flipped backwards, shooting off various white shards. The father hit them all one by one, knocking them out of the air, before pointing one blade near Baraka's neck._

'_Aw Dad…' His dad laughed._

'_That was good son, but you can be better. You know you can' Baraka nodded, the blade's from both men retracting back to their arms_

Baraka sat down on the stone railings, he wasn't as good as his father used to be. Even he himself knew that. But he definitely was more tactical than his father. Many people assumed the Tarakatan as stupid. Baraka and his father however were not stupid. They knew how to plan an effective attack and follow things through. Baraka sighed. It was a shame though what happened to him

* * *

Tanya held a large flaming torch in front of her. Around her lay various inscriptions on the wall. The place smelled of old moth-balls and old people. Judging by how old the place seemed, that was probably a good assumption. She suddenly came across a room filled full of various caskets. In each one lay a different body. Tanya lifted her torch over each one. Nilas, Kesitin, Mushan… Tanya gasped at the next one. 

'Onaga?' She lifted the casket lid. Inside lay the dead body of Onaga. Tanya thought to herself. Wasn't Onaga supposed to return to his original body? This she had to inform… Her eye suddenly caught another thing. On the nearby wall lay an inscription. However this language seemed Edenian. There it told how to send Onaga back to his original body. Suddenly however she heard a noise. Somebody was coming. Tanya quickly extinguished the flame and ran off to the direction of the light.


	8. Chance Meetings

Tanya ran towards the camp. Various bushes and grass's scratched against her legs. The view of the camp came up slowly upon the horizon. Wooden fencing blocked the view from inside. She carried on till she was up close near the fence. She then ducked low and moved silently through the undergrowth. She looked out and saw a woman walk out dressed in a shimmering purple amour. A male voice called out.

'Li Mei! Come back here!' Bo Rai Cho walked out of the camp. He was now next to Li Mei.

'The Armor hurts' Li Mei complained. Bo shook his head annoyed.

'Li Mei, you should know you need that armor' Li Mei span round slightly annoyed.

'I didn't have to wear it in the tournament!'

'Yes but this is different. There are many more dangers and perils that could await you' Li Mei scowled a little before walking back into camp. Tanya rolled across making her way though the entrance of the camp without being seen. She then made it near Reiko's tent. There she waited for an opening so she could sneak inside. Jade had just left the tent. Tanya started to move forwards. Something suddenly stuck her from behind. Darkness started to move over Tanya's vision. She was knocked out cold. Somebody then picked her up dragging her away.

* * *

Kira scratched a piece of dirt from the side of the base wall. She felt emotionally worn out. She had spent the last few hours yelling at somebody for answers and had to fake that she both was angry at the fact he wasn't giving and had to fake pleasure at the mans torment. In truth she was annoyed, but only at the fact that she had to do such a thing. Kabal walked into the room.

'Well that was useless… We are no closer to finding Kobra' Kira felt like yelling at Kabal again, it was pointless however and she already had a sore throat. She didn't need to make it worse.

"Well why don't we focus on more pressing matters for the time…' Kabal interrupted nastily.

'This IS a pressing matter' Kira glared back.

'Kobra has been missing now for many weeks. I doubt that we will see him again!'

Kabal shook his head fiercely and stormed out of the room. Kira kicked a nearby cupboard. A drawer popped open revealing many different photographs. On one was a picture of a tall black haired man, he looked quite young. A slick of a goatee could be visible. He was holding a small child. The child had a small thatch of blond hair on his head. Kira smiled. If only life would be like the photo. Calm, still and preserved. She put the photo down and shut the drawer before going after Kabal.

* * *

Hotaru walked slowly across the Outworld moors. Nearby lay various rocky outcrops where various vegetation used to grow. Unfortunatly after a large war between the forces of Edenia and Onaga's old army the place was now dry and desolate.

It was then that his ears pricked up to the various fighting sounds. He walked across wondering what was happning. Jade stood alone in a small rock basin practicing various martial arts. Hotaru then thought for a moment. This… Woman was obviously from the realm of Edienia. Her clothes mirrored Tanya's in many ways. Although he could swear that he had seen her before. Caution was needed. She suddenly caught sight of him.

'Halt! Who are you!' Hotaru quickly thought up an idea.

'Commander Hotaru from the realm of Orderrealm' Jade smiled.

'Ah… The forces we requested from Orderrealm have arrived then. Earlier than the others it seems' Hotaru smiled. The guard had been requested to come.

'Yes. I am sorry I was able to answer personally. I was… Dealing with some terrorists.' Jade nodded. She knew all too well about that each realm usually had one other smaller section that wished by take control. That's why her work was never done.

'Care to spar?' She asked calmly. Hotaru, even though he wanted to battle this officer and fell her before the battle, had more important matters to attend to. Namely his second man on his hit-list.

'Im very sorry but I must meet my other forces near the portal, I was simply scouting ahead' Jade nodded.

'Then I will go with you'

'No!' Jade backed up a little, unnerved by this sudden and forceful answer 'I cannot allow others to break our order in the camp. I am sorry' Jade nodded. Hotaru stopped before leaving.

'I heard you mutter about somebody… Who may I ask was the name?' Jade smiled.

'The bitch's name was Tanya. Just one person I have a score to settle with' Hotaru smiled.

'I hope we meet again'

* * *

Various monks walked about the white lotus encampment. Orders had been sent by a higher power that they should attempt to help combat the might of Onaga. A loud foghorn blew out over the camp and then men quickly lined up in unison. In front of the group Kai stood. Beside him a tall asian man with a steel rimmed hat stood ready to boost morale. Kai turned to look at the man.

'Remember Kung Lao, We must keep Shujinko hidden' Kung Lao nodded. In the middle of the crowd Shujinko stood. However he looked different. He was now bald, as if to keep in check with the rest of the monks. He still had a long flowing white beard however. He also was wearing an orange outfit that lay across his body. Around his neck was a set of prayer beads.

'Kai… Why are we betraying master Raiden?' Kai shook his head.

'You have seen the change in Raiden. This is not the same master we once worshipped' Kung Lao looked up

Raiden looked out across the various men. He didn't remember ordering an attack.

'Shujinko…' He stepped forwards only to be grabbed by Fujin.

'No. I ordered the attack' Fujin lied 'We need to stop the dragon king quickly' Raiden grunted in annoyance as he surveyed the various men. They started to move forwards. The portal opened with a loud crash that shook the ground. The men started to head into it. Suddenly Raiden's eye's widened. He had just seen Shujinko.

'SHUJINKO!' Raiden bellowed. Breaking free from Fujin's grab he sped down the hillside. Shujinko turned round seeing the furious god. Knowing what he must do Shujinko quickly turned back and ran into the portal.

The men reached the other side. For them this realm seemed cold and unforgiving. Shujinko however knew different. He nodded towards Kai's direction. Kai spotted the nod and did the same. Quickly Shujinko fled into a small cave nearby. Raiden then came out of the portal followed by Fujin.

'Where is Shujinko!' he yelled at Kai. Kai stood unmoving at Raiden's anger.

'Shujinko? I have not seen him for many months' Kai lied. Kung Lao stood nearby watching the scene in slight shock. Raiden grunted and sped off into the distance. Fujin following quickly. Lots more men cam through the portal. However due to Raiden's interference disorder soon began. Amongst all this Hotaru ran past and slipped into the Earthrealm Portal.

* * *

Sindel stood on the cliff overlooking the castle. She spend many hours a day here wondering if her daughter was okay. She was the only person left that showed true love. No… That wasn't true. There was another… Kahn…

_Onaga ruled outworld with an iron grip. Whole realms fell to his knees and they were swiftly merged with Outworld. But then… Something happened. He attacked Edenia. They, unlike many other realms, fought back with such aggressiveness they were equaled to that of the Tarakatan army. They pushed back Onaga's forces across Outworld. This was allowed due to a chance meeting._

_Shao kahn, back then he was Onaga's supposedly loyal advisor and tactician, during the attack he set up his troops as an ambush to attack and kill Queen Sindel. However, despite winning, Shao Kahn lay his weapon down and refused to kill Sindel. The men attacked him for being a traitor. They were all wiped out within seconds. From there he made a romance with Sindel._

_Sindel however was married, for a Queen cannot usually be without a King. King Jerrod was the man besotted with her. He had come down to one of the poorer areas of the kingdom when he was still a Prince. There he witnessed many sights, sights which his father and mother attempted to halt him from seeing. Death, Poverty and starvation. It was there he clapped eyes on Sindel. Back then she had long blond hair and was working in a tavern. Jerrod entered, disguised as one of their own and ordered a beer. From that moment Jerrod was madly in love._

_They married just a few years later. Some of the council were shocked at this revelation. They attempted to cast Jerrod down for marrying with such a common person. But Sindel was not common, not to Jerrod anyway._

A Voice called out from behind her, breaking her line of thought. Sindel turned round, calling out absent mindedly.

'Kitana?' Li Mei then walked up. Sindels face fell slightly with disappointment. 'Oh sorry Li Mei' Li Mei smiled.

'Bo Rai Cho has some news for you' Sindel smiled weakly.

'Okay then. Call up on Jade…' Li mei cut her off rudely.

'No! Jade must not find out about the news' Sindel looked over confused before shrugging, there was no need to pursue the matter. She walked back down with the help of Li Mei. The castle disappearing over the horizon as she walked.

* * *

Taven stood outside the camp. Jade suddenly appeared over the horizon. Jade looked down at his tattoo. Something was up with him. Jade wasn't still sure of why he was even here but there had to be some good reason.

'Tell me Taven' Jade asked 'For what purpose are you doing this?' Taven smiled a little taking out a cigarette he had received from his visit to outworld. Smoke billowed out of the end.

'Dumb book… Anyway why do you wish to know?' Jade laughed a little.

'Why cant I know?' Taven flicked the cigarette away stubbing it out with his foot.

'Why do you have to know?' Jade leant against the wall nearby amused.

'Why are you always asking a question with a question?' Taven smirked.

'Why cant I?' Jade laughed a little before walking into the camp. She had gotten half way when she realized she didn't get a single answer from him. She swore before heading into her tent. She was surprised by a bald man waiting inside. She drew he weapon.

'Who are you! What are you doing here!' The figure stayed silent, his face covered in shadow. 'Answer me!'

'Do you know Taven?' he asked. Jade stared at the man with caution.

'Yes… I do…' The figure stood up.

'Give him this letter' The man flicked a scrap of paper onto Jade's bed. Without another word the man span round slicing a hole through the tent with two swords. He then ran out, vaulting over the gate almost. Jade ran after but stopped before she left. Her eyes were attracted to the slip of paper.

Jade opened it. It wouldn't hurt to look. Just one peek.

_Dear Taven_

_It has come to my attention that you are attempting to halt my gaining of the items. This will not do. If you continue I will have no choice but to take extreme action and I will… Inform the so called king of your location. There his army's will swoop down and crush you all killing anyone that is also there._

_The half sibling however also wishes to gain these artifacts. It would do well if you both left. You know who holds the advantage in this game._

_ Deagon._

Jade stared in shock at the paper. Who was this Deagon… What was he talking about. Jade had to know. No games now.

* * *

Shang Tsung and Berserk stood near the ruins of the once grand soul palace. Thanks to Raidens blast the whole place was now in ruins. However Shang Tsung had survived by jumping into the vortex of souls that was there. Berserk looked over and grunted a little.

'We are looking for any remains… any bodies or items' Berserk nodded flinging pieces of brick and mortar everywhere. Shang Tsung suddenly noticed something in his mind. Sombody was there. Sombody apart from him and Berserk.

'There's somebody here Berserk. Stay on guard in case!' Berserk nodded before going back to scooping more rubble. He suddenly cried out. Shang Tsung ran over. Sombody was on the floor covered in rubble. That person amazingly was still alive.

'No… It cant be!'

It could be, and it was being. It was Quan Chi.


	9. Family Feud

_Okay one warning. Half of this chapter is memories and flashbacks so... :P_

* * *

Ashrah sat down on a small rock seat. What was she going to do. The man that had got them all together was now dead. She doubted anybody would follow her. Maybe Belokk but that would be it. She stood up, heading towards a mirror. It revealed her human reflection. Her demon form flashed across it suddenly like a lightning crash. Ashrah stumbled back shocked. An idea then formed in her mind. She picked up a quill and some ink and began writing.

The plan was to make various letters telling her what to do. Every so often she would change the colour of the ink and make strange doodles across the borders. When she had finished the letter she held it up in the light. It looked perfect. There just needed one more change. She picked up the red ink quill again and signed at the base. _'Havik' _A rush fell through Ashrah. She then sat back, celebrating her own idea and suddenly had thoughts of the past.

'_Ashrah!' Quan chi yelled. Ashrah woke up on her desk. She was one of the group of demons that Quan chi was interested in, he was going to use them as assassins for his cause. To the right of Ashrah was __Jataaka__, a dark skinned woman with slick white hair. To the left was Kia, A white skinned woman with brunette hair and a red gemstone tiara. To the front was Sareena. Various other girls were also in seats nearby._

_It was the choosing period. It was time when Quan chi was going to pick who was going to be included in his forces. He placed out a hand. Green light shot through it killing one of the girls. Ashrah looked over terrified. She had done badly in her test. She was sure she was going to die. Two more went down. Another attempted to run but was shot from behind. Quan chi had now reached her, something strange then happened, he passed her by. Ashrah was confused, she should have been killed. What was going on? Ashrah looked around. The only ones left were her, Sareena, Kia, Jataaka, Nico and Demishi._

_They were then assigned in groups of three. Ashrah was with Nico and Demishi. Together they peformed the various tasks Quan Chi commanded. However this supposed stability was not to last. It all started when Quan chi ordered the destruction of a nearby village. Ashrah was sent to scout ahead. There she saw many things. Life, Death, Children, Hope. She couldn't take that away from them. So then she headed back._

_On exclaiming her refusal to the two others they shook their heads, pushing her out of the way. Ashrah ran towards them attempting the stop them. At first they resisited any action. After a while however they grew weary and annoyed. Nico lashed out striking Ashrah round the face with a punch. Ashrah wheeled back._

'_Come on Sister Demishi, let us kill the traitor'_

_They two rushed forwards. Demishi blasted Ashrah with a dark beam. Ashrah shot backwards crashing into a pillar. Nico jumped after into the dust. Blood splashed onto the ground. Demishi stood smiling._

'_Come Nico. Let us completer our objective now'_

'_Nico is dead sister, you will join her!'_

_Ashrah jumped out from the shadows wielding a strange sword. She had found it embedded in the rock where she had been thrown. Demishi yelled in fury and shot out more dark magic. Ashrah dodged out of the way lunging with the weapon. It pierced Demishi's stomach. Ashrah then removed the sword. Demishi was also now dead. Suddenly a strange sensation overcame Ashrah. She felt as if she was being purified by the sword._

Belokk suddenly walked inside interrupting Ashrah's train of thought.

'Coming?' Ashrah looked over quizzically. She then remembered.

'Oh yes.. Sorry Belokk. I had to do something' She then left the room, Belokk following loyally.

* * *

Hotaru shivered as he entered the Lin Keui temple. The whole layout of the realm and the whole way it was too close to chaos. It was almost disturbing. A pack of cigarettes lay nearby however the musk inside was frozen even. Hotaru continued through the icy caverns. He opened a door. Snow whizzed through past him with the wind. The sheer coldness of it all felt as if he was being attacked by various knifes.

As he carried on her caught a glimpse of a large statue. The figure was of a hooded and barely dressed woman. She would sure freeze to death in this weather. Maybe it was to commemorate a woman who had so. He looked over at two opened wall spaces. Both were empty.

He moved open a door. He suddenly noticed an iced up doorway. He got ready and punched the ice. It shattered giving way to what seemed like a tomb. Bodies lay about the walls. In the centre lay a woman. She seemed much younger and more recent than the others however. A strange urge suddenly took over Hotaru. He got ready again and he hit the ice. It shattered and the woman shook opening her eyes. Hotaru stepped back. What was this?

'Huh… What? Where am I…?' Hotaru looked cautiously at her. She seemed to display the same properties as the target he was aiming for. She suddenly turned hostile.

'Sub-Zero! Give me the medallion!' Hotaru blinked confused.

'What? I think you have me mistaken' the woman bellowed out again.

'Fight!' she lunged forwards. Hotaru ducked the punch and kicked across, knocking the female onto the ground. She got up, blasting a blue freeze beam across the room. Hotaru dodged it, noting that it had frozen what was behind him solid. He jumped over delivering a punch. She was thrown backwards into a solid sheet of Ice. She smashed through it skidding across the floor slightly. She quickly jumped up staring.

She then relaxed.

'Oh… You are not Sub-Zero…' The woman turned to go.

'Wait! Who are you!' The woman turned round. Blue smoke billowed from her hair. She spoke through a blue half face mask.

'I am Frost. Why do you ask?' Hotaru thought for a moment. This could turn out to be an advantage.

'I am Hotaru…' Frost cut him off.

'Firefly?' Hotaru raised an eyebrow. She must still be slightly delusional.

'It seems you are after Sub-Zero too' Frost suddenly got into a fighting position again.

'You will not get the medallion!' Hotaru shook his head.

'No! I only wish to see him dead' Frost looked over at him suspiciously.

'Why?'

'That is not for you to know. All you need to know is that I wish to kill him' Frost nodded.

'Then I suggest we help each other'

* * *

Jade stormed up to Taven, waving the slip of paper under his nose.

'What is this?' Taven smirked at her annoyance and took the paper. His face suddenly changed to horror.

'He has found me it seems' Jade stomped left foot annoyed.

'Who has found you?'

'My brother Daegon' Jade snorted in part laughter part anger.

'How very family-like…' Taven looked round at Jade.

'Shut up! I'm only here to stop this man and that's it!' Jade suddenly grabbed Taven by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

'Stop what? Tell me!' Taven pushed Jade back panting.

'The Kamidoku's' Jade looked over at Taven confused.

'But Onaga has the…'

'Yes but once he is defeated Daegon plans to absorb the power for himself. He will attempt to kill Onaga himself for them with his Drakeswords' Jade sat down on a nearby rock. 'The swords are mythical, they could kill Onaga quickly and effectively' Jade understood.

'Is there anyway to lure Dageon into a trap?' Taven shook his head.

'No, I am afraid not. He has spys all over the place' Jade nodded

'So what do we do?'

* * *

Ermac climbed into the tent. It smelt of incense and soothing oils. Sindel was relaxing inside. However, no matter what she was trying she couldn't relax. Not while these thoughts clouded her head.

_The marriage between Jerrod and Sindel was well. The family soon accepted Sindel into the family. However things soon went sour, fast. Everything seemed fine however on the outside. Except Jerrod, after his father's death and his mother's suicide, grew less and less attached to Sindel and more connected with his people. Slowly, but surely he spent less and less time with her. One night she confronted this._

'_Jerrod… I trust you and you trust me' Jerrod looked at her on the bed confused._

'_Yes I do trust you? Why?' Sindel looked up._

'_I think… We need to spend some more time together' Jerrod looked back outside._

'_I have to honour my promise to my people my dear' Sindel stood up, dressed in a long lilac nightgown._

'_And you must honour the promise of Man and wife'_

_Nothing more was said about that day. Soon Sindel gave birth to a child, a baby girl that Jerrod named Kitana. Sindel hoped that this child would bring her and Jerrod back. However she was wrong. Kitana was always in the royal nursery with the advisor's daughter and the daughter of her bodyguard Kristoff. Mysteriously Kitana always got on well with the bodyguard's daughter. The shorter haired little girl, the advisor's daughter, was always left alone in the corner playing with a small ornate horse._

_That was when Sindel met Shao Kahn. She instantly felt attracted by his roughish behaviour, she felt as if she was back to being the poor girl again. Days passed and the two quickly started an affair. However, no matter how she felt during the time, she always felt hollow afterwards for her heart still belonged to Jerrod._

_One day she went home and discovered the two talking. She backed off in horror at the thought of what was happening. However she was soon relieved to find out that the two were planning an attack on Onaga's forces. The battle soon happened and Jerrod was injured badly. Night after night she stayed at his bedside praying that he would be okay. Meanwhile over in Outworld Shao Kahn took over Onaga's position and started on taking over Outworld to make it a whole realm again._

_Jerrod got better. However Shao Kahn came back later. Sindel stood up to him, she told him that she couldn't go on as long as Jerrod was alive. This was to be her mistake. Shao Kahn killed Jerrod with mistaken belief that it would free Sindel. It did the opposite. She soon went insane and killed herself. Many years later Sindel was revived from the dead in a plot by Kahn to take over Earthrealm. It failed as she re-gained her memory and was re-united with Kitana._

Ermac coughed. Sindel jumped up throwing a dagger towards him. Ermace placed out a hand causing it to hover mid-air.

'Ermac! I could have killed you!' Ermac nodded

'We have found a spy in our midst, she is captured right now in the cavern' Sindel jumped up placing a robe round her own waist.

'Oh… Let us see then' They two left the room.


	10. Old Alliance's

_Erm okay ive cheated a lil here :) Another OC is in the fic and THATS ALL! (this OC was requested by a good friend o mine)._

* * *

Quan chi coughed out a ball of smoke. The last thing he had remembered before blacking out was a giant white light. It wasn't heaven however, No, he was too impure for that and he knew it. It was Raiden, attempting to destroy everything in the room. Shang Tsung had already fled behind. Probably to escape via the soulnado.

'So… I guess its back to square one then' Shang Tsung stood above Quan chi smiling. Quan Chi attempted to smile back.

'Yes… It seems that way' Shang Tsung was sitting down on a pile of rubble. Over in the distance the beast Berserk was trawling through rock pieces and bits of wood.

'The Amulet isn't here' Shang Tsung looked down at Quan Chi.

'What?' Quan chi coughed again. He breathed in deeply. The cold air felt like he was being stabbed in the chest with hundreds of icicles.

'The Dragon King survived the blast' Shang Tsung shook his head.

'So who actually died?' Quan chi looked up.

'Raiden I think… But being a god Raiden's energy has probably gone elsewhere. Shang Tsung nodded, that made sense.

'What a useless blast, only managed to kill him self' Quan chi laughed a little, realising the enormous ironic sense that covered the whole ordeal. Yes they had managed to kill the warrior Liu Kang, Yes they had managed to defeat and kill the group, collected by Raiden, Yes they even defeated Raiden. However Onaga…

Quan chi stood up still bruised and battered from the explosion. 'So what now?' Shang Tsung gave a shrug. There wasn't anything to do. Onaga was all powerful, a group of warriors was being created by Queen Sindel.

'We get back the medallion' Shang Tsung smiled and looked over at Quan Chi.

'Kamidoku actually... but I accept' the two shook hands warmly, Berserk stopped for a second and stared over, he remembred the two sorcer's doing something similar a small time before master was killed. Something was up and Berserk, no matter how simple minded he may have been before, knew so.

Back, When the news had arrived of Shao Kahn's death Berserk wasn't allowed in to see the remains. Berserk was then passed over by an unsigned will to Shang Tsung. His original contract stated that he was to serve Shao Kahn, even in death. Back then Berserk didn't know what that meant but after the death he started thinking more about what was going on. This was odd.

* * *

Raiden walked inside a large cavern in outworld. He had used this place to keep somebody, keep somebody for when he was needed. A dead body lay at the back of the cave, Its head, tilted back at a rather strange angle. Black, now dirty and messy hair lay on top of his head like a badly made hat. The body smelt like old shit and sweat. Then it began to groan.

'Liu Kang, the time has come for you to carry on your destiny' Liu Kang groaned again as in agreement and stood up, a piece of rotten flesh dropped off onto the ground. On his arms lay a set of sturdy chains. Hooks were attached to the end of the long chains. They dragged across the ground giving a strange scraping sound. However Raiden had seen his fill of horrific things around his first few years. It didn't matter, Liu Kang was his champion, Liu Kang belonged to him even after death! All fear the God of Thunder!

Unknown to Raiden something was watching him in the shadows. It blinked as Raiden spun round. Now he felt something. The figure got ever closer. As it got close to Liu kang however it suddenly felt something and fled off through the cave wall and out into the distance. Raiden however had not noticed what was going on. He shrugged and went back to telling Liu Kang what he wanted.

* * *

Kitana walked across the palace grounds. She had been ordered by her king, Onaga, to search the grounds. Two undead palace guards followed her ensuring her safety.

'Here' Kitana spoke in a dull monotonous voice. The gaurds walked forward and began digging with two large shovels. Something, unkown to anyone, flew into the ground and began watching the occasion.

'Found it yet?' One guard looked up and shook his head, the loose chin rattled as he did so. He then turned back round to dig. The figure continued to watch interested. The wind blew causing the tree branch he was on to wobble. Suddenly the figure gave flight again, taking a dive-bomb right at one of the guards. He disappeared inside and the guard gave a sudden shudder.

'Tekk? Back to work!' Tekk nodded and stared digging again. He continued for a bit. The time was now right.

Tekk kicked up his own shovel and, in a swift motion, caught it and sliced it round lopping the other guard's head off. Kitana backed off slightly but quickly re-gained her posture and charged at Tekk. Tekk threw away the shovel and received a quick punch in the chest. He flew back into the wall. Tekk then got up, and grabbed his own head firmly. Kitana watched in shock as he began to rip his own head off. It hit the ground and there, in full view was the ghostly head of Liu Kang.

'Kitana!' Kitana screamed in rage and flew forwards kicking him by the head. Well at least she tried to, her foot flew though the ghostly head and she landed on the floor arkwardly. Liu Kang shook his head, this wasn't good. The head dissapeard as Kitana threw a punch. The body fell to the ground in a heap of bones. Liu kang, hovering above the ground zoomed back down into the body of Kitana. She screamed in anger at realising what was happening. She suddenly fell unconscious.

* * *

It was raining in earthrealm. Well.. At least it was raining where the graveyard was. A man stood in the centre of it all. A hat and large jacket covering a robotic eye. He blinked with his one good eye at the gravestone. All it had carved on it was one name 'Jarek Lazeno'. The man smiled. Yeah… that man was a fool… Although he definitely was loyal. Loyal indeed to the end.

'Kano!'

Kano span round hearing a familiar voice. There was nobody there. Kano smirked, it was about time somebody caught up with him.

'Sonya?' There was no answer from the darkness. Suddenly two people jumped out from the tree, one female, one male.

'Kano! You are under arrest by the Earthrealm Special forces! Put down any weapon you have and surrender. Kano smiled, how dare those 'Special' forces only sent out two… Unimportant people. Rude.

'Hmph.. fools' Kano quickly jumped into the air dodging various bullets by the two members. He then pressed a small button on the side of his metal half-mask. A crimson red lazer shot out slicing the guns in two. As Kano landed he took out two large butterfly knifes from his shoe compartments.

'Showtime' The members got out a set of steel batons each. Kano changed forwards swinging his knifes upwards. The male one pushed forward with an upwards swipe, Kano swung one knife round, the two weapons bounced off each other, With his other knife Kano swung upwards slicing the Male guard.

'How boring' Kano smiled before throwing both knives, the woman knocked both out of the way with a steel baton but was then hit hard in the chest by an eye lazer. She was blasted backwards across the graveyard.

'Fools' Kano laughed a little, placing both knives back into their respective leg straps. A letter floated about, one of the grunts must have dropped it. Kano picked it up. Now this was intresting, it detailed a large war in outworld. He scrunched up the paper, Sonya would be there, he had to move quickly. He ran across the Graveyard stopping only to kick the female guard as she started to get up off the ground

* * *

Orderrealm, realm of order. Well at least it would have you think that as its pride, but ever since the head guardsman, Hotaru left to pastures new riots had begun. These riots were led on by… Darrius.

'We will rule!' Darrius was already preaching today's wants. 'We must end this rule of tyranny' He probably didn't know much even of what the word 'Tyranny' meant yet he still uses it like crazy.

Darrius was a muscled dark skinned man with an outfit that made him look like the long lost member of the Jetsons. The orange colour clashes strangely with his green army pants. Meanwhile in the shadows I watch, I am Dariou, Assassin from the Order. Previously I had been serving the Guard, however I was wrongly accused of murder… murder… my own family….

'We will triumph!' Hmph… Darrius is blind... Blind indeed. He doesn't seem to see the ideals that this realm was based on, before… Apparently the realm was very much the like'ness of Chaosrealm. Rape and lootings were common. Then Commander Grebbins arrived, he, and a specially selected squad cleaned up the realm. However the rules were soon used against him. Years later Hotaru claimed the right to be head of the guard, unfortunately he has disappeared and chaos is seeping back in.

I shook my head, No… I am against Order, It was Order that put me in this mess. Chaos will get me out. It must do… It will do…

* * *

Wagner stood on the steel parapet, underneath many men stood holding various different calibres of weaponry. These however were modified weapons, equipped with fully retractable swords, axes, chainsaws. The ultimate penknife really. Amongst the scuffle of men were Kano, disguised with his bionic eye implant covered by masking and a single contact. Nightwolf, Ordered from a very dark and dusky part of the desert.

Nightwolf looked back up at the parapet with his blue eyes, around them were various tattoo's in ancient designs. A war was coming. Above him was a warship, inside, hundreds of metal clad war machines… Tekukin. With them their leader, Sektor and hidden amongst weapon stock the green robot, Matrik.

Wagner flipped out a sword from his machine gun. It clanged against the safety bar catching everyone's attention. A deathly silence filled the room.

'Everyone, we have a job to accomplish, it is our duty, as envoys and protectors of earthrealm, to attack this new threat. Onaga will be stopped!' Wagner knew these words, in some ways, sounded a little hollow and not very fun. 'So lets kick some ass!' Wagner raised his gun in the air, many of the troops followed suit. Inside the spaceship there was unrest. Sektor was fighting, with himself.

'Urgh… I could just kill them all here, it would be soo easy to wipe them from the building with one little…' He stopped himself from moving forwards towards the button. No… Not this time, maybe after the war, that would be a perfect time to attack… yes…

Meanwhile down with the various soldiers Kano was nudged in the back by a woman, her brown hair caught up in various loops. She smiled over at him.

'So Kano… This is it then' Kano smirked and smiled. Yes… This was the big one. The woman in question was called Tia Casssidy. He had met her many years ago… well… she had met him…

_Kano was on the floor bloodied and bruised. Just a few minutes before he was fighting was the Earthrealm bitch Sonya Blade. The next thing he knew he was falling… falling down. He had grabbed onto a flag pole, his arm felt like hellfire. He had then slid into the nearby room. The door opened, Kano stood up ready to fight, not noticing the lock of blonde hair in his hand._

_It was Tia, back then she looked a lot younger. She simply just stared at Kano in intrest, a notepad flicked out. Kano ran forwards as she hit a button. A glass screening pulled up in front of her preventing Kano from making a move. She smiled._

'_well then Kano… Ive heard a lot about you' Kano snarled, this woman seemed to prissy for her own good._

'_Yeah well if you know so much you'd better let me go! The black dragon will…' Tia laughed cutting off his words._

'_Will come and save you? Oh please! You've been here for about three days now unconscious. The black dragon was destroyed in your absence' She produced a newspaper report from the desk and placed it in front of the partition._

That day Kano made an agreement with her, she would help him find Sonya blade just as long as she recived some killer stories. She was a newspaper reporter after all… but there was something that always stuck to his mind about her… She seemed… almost supernatural for some strange reason.

'So Kano… To outworld we go' He smirked, Also since that day he grew to respect her more and more.

'To Outworld we will go'


End file.
